Fishin' in the Dark
by Niji Hitomi Kabra
Summary: It's been almost a year since he broke up with Renji, and he's finding himself entirely too attracted to a certain feline Arrancar that keeps hanging around. So, tonight, with Summer just around the corner, he's going to do something about it. Warnings: songfic, mild Yaoi


**A/N:** Konnichiwa, minna! This is a gift for my lovely partner, Silva. A continuation of her fic Giddy On Up, Baby ( s/5919597/1/Giddy-On-Up-Baby ). Hope you like it, hun! _  
_

To read hers copy and paste the code there after the website's normal address.

**A/N 2:** AH! G-gomenesai, minna! It goes to show I should not attempt to update my fics when I'm running on less than four hours of sleep in the last forty-eight hours. Arigatou gozaimasu, TLC, Jakondas, and LesGeMeAux for catching my mistake! XD

* * *

_Lazy yellow moon coming up tonight  
Shining through the trees  
Crickets are singing  
And the lightning bugs are floating on the breeze  
Baby get ready_

Ichigo stood on the roof of his father's clinic, eyes closed just listening the crickets serenading the full moon hanging sleepy and fat in an inky blanket dusted with diamonds. He inhaled the warm air with a smile. Tonight was the night. Finally moving on with his life after that whole Renji mess. He hadn't been back to Seireitei in almost eight months. The wicked thought that it would serve the redhead right if one of his flings turned up preggo threatened to derail him from his plan. So, he opened his eyes to scan the cityscape just in time to watch a pair of lightning bugs blink by, dancing on the gentle wind. He nudged his foot into the basket sitting next to him, just to double check that it was there.

_Across the field where the creek turns back  
By the old stump road  
Im going to take you to a special place  
That nobody knows  
Baby get ready  
Ooo ooo ooo_

As soon as the person he was waiting for showed up, he'd pounce. The two had been dancing around each other for months now, and to Ichigo, it was time to put an end to the pussy-footing. He smirked at his own pun, and the expression became a full on smile when his sienna-honey eyes landed on the path that ran behind the old playground. The entrance was marked by a tree that had long ago been chopped down, leaving only a stump that was both handy makeshift sign, and convenient seat for tired hikers. He knew just up the dirt road there was a gap between the trees where the river that cut through Karakura bent around on itself, creating a small pond-like area that flooded every Fall when the river swelled. It meant that no trees grew up to the water's edge. A perfect little secret spot, for a perfect night.

"The hell ya grinnin' about, Kurosaki?" The gruff voice cut through his thoughts, but it only made his smile grow wider.

"Been waiting for you. How's about we skip the spar tonight and go fishing?"

_You and me going fishing in the dark  
Lying on our backs and counting the stars  
Where the cool grass grows  
Down by the river in the full moon light  
We'll be falling in love in the middle of the night  
Just moving slow  
Staying the whole night through  
Feels so good to be with you_

"So, we're just gonna lay here and do nothin' 'til we catch somethin'?" Grimmjow asked when they got to the meadow.

Ichigo set up the poles in a nest of rocks he'd used more times than he could count, and nodded, stepping back to flop down in the grass. "Here. Lay with me."

A sky blue eyebrow arched, but the feline Arrancar did what he was told to do. There was still generous amounts of space between them. That was alright, though, because to Ichigo, they had all night.

_Spring is almost over and the summers comin  
The days are getting long  
Waited all winter for the time to be right  
Just to take you along  
Baby get ready_

It was pleasant, warm and breezy, hinting that the seasons were about to change, and Ichigo couldn't help but smile at the fact that they were actually there, in his special place, just hanging out with no expectations. Fall had been unbearable, with Renji trying several times to apologize for spending most of their relationship sleeping around with other people, on top of being rainy and miserable. The months after that hadn't been much better, laden with snow and other Shinigami trying to get back into his good graces, like Rukia, conniving little bitch that she was.

Sitting up to grip his knees with both arms, the Visored looked at his company, and smiled again. Only this time, in the peaceful almost-summer silence, the Arrancar smiled back, just like a housecat in a warm patch of sunshine. Yup, this was what had made the last eight months bearable. Finally being in this moment, where everything between him and the man he was steadily growing more and more attracted to was just perfect.

_And it don't matter if we sit forever  
And the fish don't bite  
Jump in the river and cool ourselves  
from the heat of the night  
Baby get ready  
Ooo ooo ooo_

The moon reached its zenith and began to sink behind the trees. They hadn't had a single nibble all night, but the space between them was quickly shrinking. All at once, Grimmjow got a sneaky smirk across his face and he pounced Ichigo, rolling the pair of them across the flood plain to the edge of the water. Lying on his back, entangled with the Arrancar, the Visored grinned. His eyes darted once to the water and then he arched his back, tossing the feline into it. By the time the blue-haired man surfaced, his orange counterpart was running full tilt in nothing but his boxers.

"Oi! What d'ya—?" The Sexta's words were cut off when a wave of displaced water drenched his head again as Ichigo jumped into the fairly chilly river.

The current here was slow enough that they couldn't feel it, and the Visored laughed when he too surfaced, wiping his bangs out of his eyes. "What'sa matter, Grimm? Kitty doesn't like water?"

"I'll show you who doesn't like water!" Grimmjow declared pouncing the Shinigami hybrid with a playful growl.

Ichigo was ready for him though, and rolled so that they both went under. Popping back above the surface again had the two of them laughing at how childish they were acting. The Arrancar splashed the Visored, the Visored splashed the Arrancar, and all in all, the pair spent the better part of an hour playing in the water where they were supposed to be fishing.

_You and me going fishin in the dark  
Lying on our backs and counting the stars  
Where the cool grass grows  
Down by the river in the full moon light  
We'll be falling in love in the middle of the night  
Just moving slow  
Staying the whole night through  
Feels so good to be with_

Eventually they had to climb back out onto the bank, both somewhat shivering thanks to the only just barely not freezing water and the fact that being wet made the previously warm breeze cool. As it was, when Ichigo hauled himself onto the bank, Grimmjow took it as the chance to get revenge, pulling him back in with the feline's own efforts to escape the watery playground. The blunette successfully climbed to shore, and laughing at the way his partner was sputtering, offered a hand to the younger man. Ichigo grabbed it, then smirked, planting his feet, and hauled, ending up with both of them back in the water for a second time. So, Grimmjow saw it as an opportunity to get his hands on the smaller male. Wrapping his arms around Ichigo's waist, the Arrancar bull-rushed the blank of the river, plowing them both out onto the grass in a tangle of limbs.

Laughing harder than he had in years, Ichigo found himself laying on Grimmjow's chest, a thick, powerful hand still pressed just off center of the small of his back. He levered up onto his hands, one held his weight next to the Arrancar's head, the other rested gently over the rapidly beating heart. He looked down at it, and watched as, seemingly of their own volition, his fingers traced the wet pectoral muscle, dusting over the nipple like it was foreign object that could hurt him if he pressed too hard.

_You and me going fishing in the dark  
Lying on our backs and counting the stars  
Where the cool grass grows  
Down by the river in the full moon light  
We'll be falling in love in the middle of the night  
Just moving slow_

The sound the panther made had him snapping his head back up, and when their eyes met, everything else faded away slowly until all that ever existed were the two of them. Ichigo blinked. Grimmjow mimicked him. The space between them was still shrinking, whether the Visored was leaning down or the Arrancar was reaching up, neither one knew, but at some point it disappeared and their lips moved against one another's like the perfect ending notes to an addicting melody.


End file.
